Captured
by lostangelschild
Summary: Erin Thatch has been sold to a strange man, but she runs away and is caught literally, by jack, will he help her, or condemn her? need at least two reviews b4 i post again please
1. Sold

**Sold**

_**Have you ever had to choose between life and death? To have to immediately choose your fate and how you plan to live it within a moments notice? I have and let me tell you, I hope its something you will never have to endure.**_

_**As I write down these words I plan to tell you how everything turned out, but alas, I am getting ahead of myself; for in order for you to understand everything completely I must start from the beginning mustn't I… **_

…"**Sold!?" I stared at my step-mother in complete shock.**

"**Yes dear, you've been sold, to a Mr. Nicholas Gray. Quite a charming fellow really." I kept staring at her with a look of disbelief.**

"**What the hell do you mean you sold me to a rather charming fellow? Why I hope my father rolls over n his grave if you've really done this!" **

"**Well Erin, you know how hard it is to scrape together enough money to live off of, and when that fine man showed up today asking for you saying he would pay a handsome amount in order to obtain you, well I really couldn't refuse now could I?" she sat down in a nearby chair merely smiling at me as if she had just made the best decision of her life, probably for her, but surely not for me; my god the woman was as mad as a hatter. **

"**So in other words, since your to lazy to get off your ass and do a little work, you would rather sell me away like some cheap whore to a man that I don't even know! I can assure you that when he comes here looking for me, that I will be long gone from here. And then where will you be…hmm…because I know for a fact that what ever money he gave you, its probably already gone due to your bad spending habits."**

**I stopped my ranting long enough to look at the expression on her face as her eyes flicked back to me. "You will be going and that is final." she said it in a solemn voice that I never listened to before, so why should I start now. She hates me, so she tried to be ride of me. I smirked at her "Yeah? Prove it." She returned her own little sneer to my smirk.**

"**Mrs. Thatch doesn't have to prove anything, and she is right; you will be leaving with me, tonight." **

**I stood in shock as I listened to the man's voice from behind me. '**_**What the hell did I do to deserve this mess?'**_** I silently asked myself.**


	2. Everything Spinning

_**Everything Spinning**_

_**Spinning around quickly as to see the face of ht man who spoke the skirts of my dress got tangled around my legs causing me to lose my balance and fall down on the floor.**_

_**Looking up at him, I realized that he looked like a gentleman, but the look in his cold gray eyes said other wise. His short blond hair looked to be tied back in some fashion and other than that the only other noticeable trait was his lightly tanned skin. Pulling myself back into reality I saw that he was sneering at me. "Serves you right for acting like such a child in front of your mother."**_

_**I glanced at him and spat on his shoe, "She ain't my bloody mother, and you sure as hell aren't gonna be buying me either."**_

_**Grabbing me roughly by my shoulder and hauling me up off the floor he slapped me with such force it took a moment for the room to come back into focus.**_

"_**You will not talk to me or anyone in such a way ever again. I would also suggest that start packing anything of value to you for we will be leaving shortly, so that way you wont get any ideas into that head of yours. Now go, you have until that half hour. **_

_**When he set me back down on my feet I started making my way out of the and up the staircase. "Oh, and Erin," I turned around to look at him. "I had better not catch you using that pirate slang ever again, it wouldn't do for you to do such when we're about to start our own little family."**_

_**I starred at him for a moment out of anger, then simply nodded my head and started back to my room, I already knew what I was going to do.**_


	3. Run

Run

In my room I didn't waste anytime before planning my escape from this hell. Opening an old trunk I pulled out many pair of men's clothing ad stuffed them into a messenger bag. Changing out of my dress and into the breeches and loose shirt I silently thanked y father for teaching me everything he knew before passing away.

Before my father had died he had made it a habit to make sure I knew how to disguise myself, as well as defend in many different ways, and situations, why he did this I really don't know.

Going to my closet I pulled out my fathers old tri-corner hat and twisted my long brown hair underneath it. I also pulled on his worn leather coat that had seen many days out at sea.

Remembering where I had hid all my weapons I quickly went a retrieved them from underneath the loose floorboards beside my bed. Shoving a dagger into my boot, another strapped to my wrist. Two pistols shoved into my belt along with one sword.

Swiftly glancing into a mirror to make sure everything was in place I picked up my bag and started to climb out the window which was located right by a dark alley, praying to god that I would not be recognized through my disguise.

************************************************************************

Jack looked up just in time to see what looked like a scrawny little boy dressed up in his fathers clothes daggling out of a window right above him. Jack saw as the boy lost his grip and started to fall, but didn't move fast enough to get out of the way.

Landing hard on his back side Jack looked up not to see a boy, but a young girl.

"Bloody hell, what you think your doing here in this alley not paying attention to whats going on around you, you fool." she said.

Shoving her off of him, he grimaced and stood up, "I might be askin' ye tha same thing lass."


End file.
